Teach You A Lesson
by WowYaoi
Summary: Yuki and Kyo get into yet another fight, ending with Kyo's promise to blare his music all night so Yuki can't get any sleep. Yuki decides it's about time to teach him a lesson. (yukiXkyo)(no actual lemon, but close to it.)


"−why don't you just shut up for once you stupid _cat_? You're always running that damn mouth of yours, honestly I don't think you even know how to be quiet like _seriously _every little thing pisses you off and then we all have to suffer listening to your obnoxious voice for hours, and god I wish you'd just−"

"−_you're_ the one who's constantly pissing me off with your attitude, pretty boy! Learn some respect and manners why don't ya? Everything I do seems to be wrong in your book and you don't have any problem bitchin' about my mistakes so how about you shove that fake 'polite' act that you have around other people up your ass before I do it for y −"

"−oh so now I'm the impolite one? Ha! Coming from you that is _priceless!_ You've never been polite a day in your life; all you do is complain and throw tantrums and act like a little b−"

"−boys, can you two _please_ keep it down, just a little? I'm _trying_ to work and all I can hear is arguing. At least take it outside, but make sure not to destroy any of the flowers that Tohru planted last month." Shigure looked up from where he was sitting in his study, through the open door where Kyo and Yuki were fighting in the hallway, and rather loudly if he might add.

"You know what? It is too goddamn late for this. I'm going to bed. And you-" Yuki bore his eyes into Kyo's orange head, pointing a slim finger in front the other boy's face. "-better not bother me."

"Oh, the stupid rat is running away from a fight hm? I'LL JUST PLAY MY MUSIC AS LOUD AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE TONIGHT SO YOU CAN'T GET ANY SLEEP AND YOU'LL BE MORE MOODY IN THE MORNING THAN USUAL AND I'LL BE PERFECTLY FINE BECAUSE I HAVE EARPLUGS!" Kyo shouted while slapping away Yuki's finger, an arrogant smirk plastered onto his face.

"If you do that, I swear I will come in there and punch your speakers, then bash you on the head with the broken stereo."

Yuki left in a cloud of despair, knowing quite well that Kyo would keep his word. He barged into his own room and threw himself onto his bed, awaiting the music so he could go break the source of it. Sometimes Kyo was way too much to handle. He was loud, cocky, annoying and Christ, Yuki always found his stupid orange hair all over everything because the asshole _shed. _

On the couches, in the bathroom, in the kitchen. It was disgusting. And he always had to break everything in his sudden fits of rage- which kind of scared Yuki if he was being totally honest. Whenever Kyo got so angry that he became violent, Yuki had no shame in cowering away in his room. The only time Kyo ever got violent with him was- well, always. But not in the way that Yuki wasn't prepared to fight back. And win.

He couldn't help flinch when Kyo punched through walls right beside him, or snapped at him for some smart comment that he said.

He really didn't enjoy hating Kyo, because it was seriously so much work. It took a lot of effort into devoting every waking minute of his life to trying not to smile at the red head, or laugh at his jokes, or defend him at school when the other boys teased him about the cats that occasionally swarmed him. He had to try so hard when someone ridiculed Kyo for his hair, not to pet it protectively and say, "Shut up, it's cute."

It pissed him off so much that Kyo was so easy, yet so hard to hate. Yuki was snapped out of his little reverie by the sound of extremely loud rock music coming from the room right next to him. He groaned softly and pulled at his hair in frustration. Banging on the wall that connected their two rooms, he yelled to Kyo, "Kyo please turn that crap off or I'm coming in there and doing in myself!"

He waited. A faint reply came seconds later, barely heard over the screaming music.

"Sorry, rat I can't really hear you that well? Mind coming over and saying that again?"

Yuki could almost hear the smirk in his voice, and pictured what Kyo might have looked like: Smugly leaning against their adjoining wall with his ear pressed against it, waiting for Yuki's reply. Praying that he came over and tried to turn off the music, so he had a chance to fight him.

Yuki huffed out a quiet breath and stood up, exiting his room and getting ready to give Kyo _exactly_ what he deserved.

Kyo smiled and cranked up the volume a bit loud, patiently awaiting Yuki's arrival.

_I am so going to kick his ass, that'll teach him._

Suddenly his door burst open, and Kyo's eyes widened a fraction. Yuki was there alright, with an unreadable expression and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kyo." He spat, taking a few steps forward. The music was still blaring loudly in the background, and Kyo prepared himself for a fight.

"Bring it on, ya' fucking rat." He growled, legs bent slightly at the knees, arms up and in position to block.

"Oh, I will."

Yuki took a few more strides forwards and before he knew it Kyo was being pushed back onto his bed, Yuki clambering on top of him.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled over the thumping bass. "What are you-"

Yuki gave a sardonic smile and slid down a bit on the bed, so he was face to face with Kyo's lower torso.

Without wasting any time, Yuki leaned down to ghost his lips along the inch or so of skin peeking out from Kyo's black top. He kissed his stomach sweetly and felt the body underneath him shiver.

"What the hell are you doing…" Kyo's voice quivered, no fire behind his façade. Yuki smiled into the warm, tan skin and pressed more feather light kisses there.

"Teaching you a lesson," He whispered, pushing the black t shirt up higher and exposing more smooth skin, before pulling it off completely. He licked gently over Kyo's stomach, enjoying the way the muscles underneath fluttered the boy's breathing went sharp. Yuki planned on dragging this out as long as he could, torturing Kyo and making him regret ever crossing him. But as soon as he heard the first airy moan pass the red haired boy's lips, his plans vanished leaving him wanting to heat more and more of those pretty little sounds.

"Y-yuki…" Kyo said, the name turning into a soft whine as he felt a warm tongue trace hotly along his stomach. Yuki sucked and nipped lightly all along the V of Kyo's hips and above the waistband of his pants.

"Y-yuki, I-I…What?" He whimpered, gasping at a sudden harsh bite to his hipbone.

"Shh, kitten. Just let me," Yuki trailed more pleasurable kisses up the golden expanse of his torso, his chest, stopping only to lick meekly at one of Kyo's nipples. Kyo arched his back slightly, a quiet moan escaping him.

Yuki sucked delicately on his collarbone, closing his eyes and listening to the grateful moans and watching his docile expression and body language.

Yuki pressed hot, wet kissing against Kyo's neck, crawling up to grind his hips down into the problem straining in the writhing boy's pants.

Kyo cried out and threw his head back, biting harshly at his bottom lip and clutching Yuki's shirt in his hands.

"P-please Yuki, I- oh!"

Yuki rolled his hips again, and moved to take one of Kyo's earlobes between his teeth gently, lilac hair tickling the side of Kyo's face.

Kyo whimpered and gasped softly with each shift of Yuki's hips, crimson eyes clenched shut and body trembling with pleasure. Yuki groaned faintly into his ear, taking the other boy's face in his hands and kissing his forehead.

"Such a beautiful kitty," Yuki praised, gingerly pushing orange hair away from Kyo's face. Kyo flushed even redder than before, a soft blush bursting over his sun kissed skin.

Yuki leaned down once more and took a nipple in his mouth again tenderly, Kyo's chest rising and falling rapidly. Suddenly Yuki felt a soft vibrating sensation coming from Kyo and grinned. He was purring.

"Oh, Yuki…" Kyo moaned, lifting his hips up and meeting Yuki's halfway. He almost sobbed with bliss at the friction of their clothes erections pressing together, letting his head loll to the side and his abdomen flex in pleasure. His chest rumbled with his quiet purrs as Yuki licked lovingly over his skin.

Kyo was about to ask for more, so much more, when suddenly Yuki backed away and sat up.

Kyo's eye's opened in surprise and he pouted slightly, craving the feeling of Yuki's body against his again. He was hard and throbbing in his jeans, and panting slightly.

"Yuki-"

"I told you I'd teach you a lesson," Yuki got up from the bed and sauntered over to Kyo's doorway. "Goodnight, kitten." He said, before retreating back to his own room, leaving Kyo confused and thoroughly unsatisfied.


End file.
